


Not Cheating

by hpremshslash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpremshslash/pseuds/hpremshslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning slash. dl;dr. Bill/Remus. They aren't cheating, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cheating

Disclaimer: Not mine

This is for mew! :) She wanted a mutual Bilmus, so here it is!

Warning: Slash.

* * *

It wasn't cheating, not really. Bill loved his wife, but he was _in_ love with someone else. That someone else just happened to be a werewolf. He understood Bill. Sure Bill was not a true werewolf, but he was damn near close. And Remus Lupin understood.

Bill wouldn't exactly classify himself as gay. He was definetly attracted to women. Remus was the only man he had ever been Bill was with Remus, he felt different. He didn't feel as if there was a war going on. The whole world stopped when they were togther.

Remus also had a wife. Tonks. Bill could tell Remus was only with her because of pity. Remus, unlike Billl, was gay. He had been with other men. Bill didn't mind. He loved Remus and Remus loved him.

Tonight was one of their meeting nights. They always meet exactly four days after the full moon. Remus had healed by then, and Bill wasn't so moody. Fluer said nothing of encourged Bill to have fun with his friend. If only she knew the "fun" they got up too.

When Bill was with Remus, he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Or his lips. Bill loved the way Remus smiled at him. It was different from all his other smiles. This smile was only for Bill, it made his heart melt. Remus made Bill feel as if he were a teenager again. Even with the war going on, Bill had something to look forward to.

It wasn't wrong to be happy. And that's what Remus made him feel. Happy and loved. Bill loved Fleur, but not the way he loved Remus. Remus was always there for him, no matter what. Remus loved Bill the same way Bill loved him: unconditionally and more than anyone else.

So it wasn't cheating, not really. How could it be when you are with the one you would do anything for?

* * *

Like? Hate? r&r!


End file.
